


Reversed Revenger

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor's Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon, De-aging, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team Thor, Team as Family, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Thor can be such a child sometimes.Now is one of those times.…No, but really. Thor’s a kid now.





	Reversed Revenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trudy/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, you absolute gem of a human being. :D :D :D
> 
> Day 1: Child

“That was a waste of perfectly good liquor, you bloody—” Valkyrie.

“Ahem.” Bruce.

“…” Loki.

“Sorry,” Thor giggled, looking up at them with bright, blue eyes.

Valkyrie glared, Bruce rubbed at his temples, and Loki stared with…panic? horror? in his expression.

Thor brought a hand up to his mouth and Bruce pulled it away gingerly before he could start nom nomming on it again. “That’s dirty, Thor. Don’t do that.”

Thor pouted.

Bruce sighed, and picked Thor up—wow, he was heavy—to rest him on his hip. “What are we going to do with you…?” he said hopelessly, but he was addressing the others. Thor started squirming in his grip immediately so Bruce rubbed a hand on his back to make him settle down.

Loki looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and Valkyrie just rolled her eyes, picking up her bottle where it had spilled onto the floor. She shrugged.

“Not really my area of expertise,” she said before turning to Loki and raising an eyebrow. “Well? What do we do, _Your Highness_?”

Usually Loki would snap at her for the mockery she made of his title, but this time he just shifted awkwardly on his feet. He was being oddly quiet.

Thor perked up. “You’re a prince?” He said delightedly. “So am I! I’m a prince of Asgard, where are you the prince of?”

“Er,” Bruce began. He glanced up at Loki briefly before turning back to Thor. He pointed at Loki. “He’s from Asgard too. That’s Loki, Thor.”

“What?” Thor squinted at Bruce, who nodded in confirmation. “No he’s not. Loki’s _tiny_. He’s my baby brother.” He looked accusingly at Loki. “You’re all big like Father. You can’t be Loki.”

Loki made a strangled sound. “Big…like Father?”

Valkyrie snorted in laughter despite everything. “You do share a _look_. Odin was dark and brooding in his early years as king, after all.”

Thor’s gaze shot to Valkyrie and he opened his mouth to tell her to ‘show Father some respect!!’ But instead he faltered, blinking as he got a good look at her face. He ducked his head shyly.

Bruce tilted his head, trying to meet Thor’s eyes. “What is it, Thor?”

Thor turned his face to Bruce’s shoulder and mumbled something.

“Hm? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Bruce said soothingly, before he glared at Valkyrie who had started snickering at the endearment.

Thor shook his head, still not looking up.

“It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Thor sneaked a look up at Bruce’s face before beckoning him down and whispering in his ear.

Bruce was confused at his question. “Oh, that’s Val. Don’t worry, she’s not angry with you.”

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. “Talking about me, are you, Your Majesty?”

Thor turned back to her hesitantly. “…Val?” He looked up at Bruce, brow furrowing.

“Uhuh. Valkyrie’s your friend when you’re, um, when you’re grown up.”

Thor’s eyes widened comically. “ _Valkyrie_? You’re a Valkyrie??” He twisted in Bruce’s grip to look at her fully.

Bruce let out an ‘oof’ and had to set Thor down before his arms turned numb. Thor immediately rushed up to Valkyrie, who crossed her arms and looked down at him in amusement.

“What?” she asked with a cheeky, shit eating grin.

Loki, who had finally seemed to relax, commented, “Ah. I remember—you still liked to pretend you were a Valkyrie at this age, didn’t you?”

Thor’s excitement turned to confusion. “How did you know that?” he said to Loki.

Loki must’ve had a soft spot for Thor like this, because he had such a fond expression on his face. He tried to keep his smile subdued, but didn’t really succeed. “Because you forced me to be an Einherjar every time, remember, brother?”

Thor gasped and bounced on the heels of his feet. “So you _are_ Loki, then!”

Thor made grabby hands at him. Loki deliberately refused to look Bruce and Valkyrie in the eye as he picked Thor up easily.

Thor patted his face. “You grow up to be so big, brother. Do I get to be as big as you one day?”

Loki hummed and actually _touched their noses together_. Bruce and Valkyrie would never let him live this down.

“Even bigger, brother.”

Thor gasped, positively delighted. He threw his arms around Loki’s neck and squealed. The other three winced.

Thor finally began to look around the room they were in.

The three of them had rushed Thor to his chambers in the Statesman as soon as they had escaped from that ridiculous space hub populated with the alien equivalent of mad scientists. Loki almost had his hair vaporized by one of the blasts shot in their direction, Bruce _actually_ had his pants vaporized, and of course Valkyrie had escaped without a scratch (with a couple of space spirits, to boot).

Thor, though…

Yeah.

“Where are we? This isn’t Asgard,” he commented, scrunching his nose. “It’s too ugly to be Asgard.”

“We’re on a space adventure, Thor,” Bruce said. Well, it was as accurate as it was gonna get.

“An adventure? Why would I be on an adventure, wouldn’t I be king by now?”

“Well…”

“And where are Mother and Father? We must return immediately. I’m sure they can fix this.”

“Er…”

“The Allfather and Queen Frigga cannot aid you now,” a voice boomed from the doorway. Bruce jumped. “You have not relied on them for a while. You must overcome this with your own strength,” Heimdall said.

There was a moment where Thor took in Heimdall’s sudden appearance, before he nodded as gravely as a child could. “Of course, Heimdall. You are as wise as ever.”

Heimdall’s eyes twinkled in satisfaction. Loki rolled his eyes because, ugh, Heimdall.

“Did you get it?” Valkyrie asked, and Heimdall responded by laying the strange device down on the table.

Bruce went up to examine it immediately. After tinkering with it for a little while, he sighed. “I have absolutely no clue how to reverse engineer this. I mean, a machine that can de-age someone? That’s science fiction,” he said, and then he realized he was speaking to three alien gods while on a spaceship. In _space._ And that he could turn into a giant green rage monster. “…never mind.”

“I also brought these,” Heimdall said, holding up the children’s clothes he had borrowed. You know, because Thor had been wrapped in a blanket the whole time.

Loki looked down at Thor in his arms, then to Valkyrie whose eyes screamed murder, then to Bruce who held strong for about ten seconds before sighing. Bruce took the clothes and motioned for Thor.

“Come on, Thor. Let’s get you changed.”

Thor stuck his tongue out petulantly. “No.”

Bruce was getting a migraine.

  
  


Valkyrie took one look at Thor—face pressed up against the window, looking out into the cosmos and eyes suspiciously wet—before deciding _nope_. She began to walk in the other direction before hearing a sniffle. She closed her eyes before she could give into the urge to roll them.

She puffed up her cheeks before standing next to him and thought how was this her life, even. She ‘pff’ed’ the air out rather noisily through her lips, but Thor paid her no mind, little hands making smudges on the perfectly good window.

“Hey,” she said gruffly, the picture of nonchalance with her hands in her pockets and half-lidded eyes looking outside to see what was so interesting. Stars, stars, a floating toaster, more stars.

Thor sniffled.

“Come on, now. Why are you moping,” Valkyrie nudged at him with her hip. Thor swayed slightly, melancholy air never leaving him. His eyes never strayed from the outside of the ship.

“I want to go home. I want to see Mother and Father and little Loki. I don’t want big Loki, he looks too sad and edgy.”

She raised her eyebrow. “‘Edgy’?”

“Mm,” he said despondently. “I asked why he was dressed like a witch and Bruce said he was trying to be ‘edgy’ to make himself look ‘cool’. I have no idea what that means.”

Valkyrie snorted. “Me neither. Midgardians speak strangely.”  
  
“Bruce is from Midgard?” Normally Thor would be curious about that, but he still didn’t look excited. “Oh.”

“We’re on our way to Midgard right now. We’re trying to get to your friends, the Avengers. Together you protect the nine realms, apparently.”

He finally glanced at her. “Really? I protect the nine realms? Like Father wants me to.”

“…yes, exactly how the Allfather wants,” she said sadly. “Why are you out here, anyway? I thought you were asleep.”

Thor shifted uneasily on his feet, looking up at her in hesitation. Eventually he admitted, “I had a bad dream.”

“What was it about?”  
  
He seemed relieved she wasn’t disappointed in him or anything. “Lots of things. I saw big me fighting Loki, and then Mother was attacked by a dark elf, and- and, I saw Father…”

Valkyrie didn’t know what to say to that. She knew that Loki was a little shit, but no one had outright told her what had happened between those two, and she had been content to keep it that way.

She didn’t know it still bothered him.

Thor looked at her with such earnest eyes that Valkyrie found she couldn’t look away. “Asgard is gone, isn’t it? These are big me’s memories.”

She nodded once. “Yes.” She wouldn’t coddle him from the truth.

“Oh.” Thor’s gaze unfocused, and he turned back to the window, looking forlornly outside but not really seeing anything. “…I see.”

Valkyrie stayed quiet, looking out again as well.

“You called me Your Majesty. I am king now?”

She nodded the affirmative.

Thor was silent for a long time. “Am I a good king?” he murmured.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

They stayed there for a while, looking out at the stars, before she realized that he was looking in Asgard’s direction.

Eventually, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face against her torso and squeezing tight. He mumbled a good night and shuffled back into his room.

She told herself it was irrational—there were no enemies on the ship, after all—but she watched to make sure he returned safely all the same.

  
  


“This is the best the sorcerers can do. The device is nothing like Asgardian technology.”

Loki shook his head at Bruce in disdain. “Those people are morons. I figured out how it works within the first five minutes.”

Bruce looked at him, irritated. “Well then why didn’t _you_ fix it?”

Loki sniffed. “I could if I wanted to.”

Bruce stared at him for a good long while before the implications of the words hit him. “But you don’t, do you? Want to, I mean.”  
  
Loki looked back at him impassively and shrugged. “Why would I? This way, I am king.”

Bruce scoffed, crossing his arms. “Bullshit. You like Thor like this.”

Loki studied his nails (he tended to do that when he was being deliberately obtuse). “I know not what you speak of.”

Bruce pointed at him accusingly. “You _like_ baby Thor because he looks at you like- like you hung the moon or something. Stop feeding your own ego, Loki. We need Thor back, so get your head out of your ass and _fix this_ ,” he hissed.

“Hm. No.”

“Loki!”

“Why do we even need him, anyway? Older Thor is an angsty, brooding mess. He’s happier this way,” Loki said, surprisingly fierce.

“You’re serious.” Bruce realized. “You want to keep Thor a _child_? Why?” he asked helplessly.

Loki met his eyes and wouldn’t let him look away. “You’ve seen my brother lately. Is he anything like the man you first met all those years ago?”

So that’s what this was about.

“Well, no, but…” Bruce started to look doubtful.

Loki insisted, “He can have a second chance. I can raise him, he doesn’t have to go through all that again.”

Bruce’s mouth quirked up, but it was a sad smile. He rested a hand on Loki’s arm. “It’s not up to us to decide that,” he said quietly. “He wouldn’t be the Thor we know.”

Loki shook his hand off. “No. He’d be happier. And he wouldn’t look at me like—” He cut himself off and pursed his lips, looking away.

It spoke a lot about how much their relationship had come that Loki allowed his facade to drop that much. At first they had tried to get along because they needed to work together, but…once they realized how much they both cared about Thor, things between them got better from there.

“Loki,” Bruce said gently, firmly. “Thor loves you. Despite everything. _Because_ of everything. He will always love you, no matter what.”

Loki glared at the wall for a few moments before he stiffened. Too quickly for Bruce to see, he hurling a knife towards the door, which closed shut immediately. They heard the sound of little feet running away.

Bruce looked at the door, stricken. Loki cursed, roughly pushing the device in front of him away.

  
  


“…”

“What is it, my King?”

Thor looked up at Heimdall, face blank. “It’s strange, hearing you call me that. I do not feel like a king.”

“What does a king feel like?”

Thor blinked. “…I don’t know.”

“We spoke after your coronation. You told me that you weren’t ready, that you were putting on a brave front.”

Thor glanced away. “So I wasn’t a good king, then.”

“You misunderstand now, as you did then,” Heimdall said. “Perhaps you were brave once—fearless as you faced any foe head on. But you have grown, my King. You are no longer brave. Instead you are the most courageous man I have ever known.”

Thor’s brows furrowed, and Heimdall remained impassive despite the fact that he wanted to frown as well; this was a terrible burden for a child to bear. “What is the difference?” he asked.

Heimdall did not pause. “You have learned to be afraid, Thor. Your fear colors all your actions, all your decisions as king.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing.”

“Ah, but it is. Your past self,” and this Heimdall said with no judgement whatsoever, “was brave because you thought of no one but yourself. Only you had anything to lose, and you knew that you would always be able to pick yourself up.”

Thor worried his lip, looking at Heimdall with bright eyes.

“But now…now you know loss. You have a duty to your people and, although you are afraid, you face your fears for their sake. That is what makes you an excellent king.” Heimdall’s eyes glinted. “And it is why I am proud to call you my friend.”

Thor was silent for a long time before mumbling, “…you look the same as always, you know.”

Now, Heimdall was a steady presence by Thor’s side—as he had been, as he always would be.

“I am glad we are friends, Heimdall.”

Thor startled slightly when he felt Heimdall’s hand rest on his head, brushing the hair out of his face in an uncharacteristically tender gesture. Thor’s lip wobbled, but he forced himself to look forward resolutely.

“I’m ready.”

  
  


Bruce sprinted in Valkyrie’s direction, panting. “Have you seen him?”

She scowled. “No. But he can’t have gotten far. You,” she jerked her head at Loki, “What exactly did you say to him?”

Loki was stiff, tension visible throughout the lines of his body. He didn’t answer.

Bruce wasn’t usually so good at reading Loki, but even he could tell he was sick with worry.

They all were. Thor was…dear to all of them. It was their job to keep him from harm, and they couldn’t even do that for little Thor.

Thor was Bruce’s friend, ever since they first became Avengers, but they were never all that close until they reunited on Sakaar. Bruce had always trusted Thor with his life, but now he trusted him with his heart.

Valkyrie and Thor did _not_ get off on the right foot. She still mocked him most of the time, was way too impertinent towards her king, and casual with him to say the least. But Thor was her person, and she one of his. That would never change.

And Loki…no one had ever mattered more. They were brothers, in bond if not blood. In choice. The choice to forgive each other all past wrongs, all the hurt they had caused over the years. Loki would give anything for Thor. He would bleed for him, die for him, but now he chose to live for him.

They stared at each other, something heavy unspoken between them. Then there was a great, loud boom and the faint rumbling from the direction of Thor’s quarters.

Their eyes widened, and they rushed to the room immediately.

  
  


When they arrived, they found Thor seated on the ground, back to them. Heimdall was settling a blanket around his shoulders and handing him an eyepatch.

Oh.

Thor took in a deep, shuddering breath and tilted his head back, facing the ceiling. His eye remained squeezed shut, as if he was in pain.

“Thor?” Bruce approached slowly, reaching out a hand but faltering before they could touch.

Without turning, Thor grabbed his hand, desperate for warmth. Bruce knelt down beside him.

The room was quiet. The look in Heimdall’s eyes was indescribable, the expression on Valkyrie’s face unreadable, and Loki was just…heartbroken.

Thor opened his eye and looked at each of them in turn.

“I’m hungry,” he said, and the spell was broken.

  
  


“You were an ugly child.”

“Ah.”

“Spoiled. Absolutely rotten. You are just as annoying now, but in a different way.”

“Hm…”

“You cried incessantly. There was snot everywhere.”

“Loki?”

“What.”

Thor rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, and looked up at Loki like he hung the moon. “I am happy, you know.”

Loki swallowed and didn’t look away, even if his own eyes were bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
